Sonic's Death Bed (Feat. Mario)
Gallery Mario arriving at the hospital building.png Mario signing in to the receptionist.png Mario entering Sonic's hospital room.png Sonic being surrounded by his team mates.png Sonic game series on table side.png Heart Monitor.png Sonic surrounded by Mario, Blaze and Marine.png Sonic close up.png Tails looking down in shock and fear.png Amy rubbing Sonic's right hand.png Sonic slowly opening his eyes.png Sonic's team mates relieved.png Rouge about to check her smart phone.png Smart Phone message.png Sonic about to pass away from the message of flatlining.png Amy about to collapse sobbing heavily with Tails on Sonic's hospital bed.png Amy and Tails about to shake Sonic's motionless body.png Amy and Tails shaking Sonic's motionless body.png Mario in depression.png Shadow refusing to let Mario use the 1-Up.png Amy and Tails sobbing heavily on Sonic's hospital bed.png Rouge sobbing heavily while holding Knuckles's right hand.png Marine and Blaze snuggled tightly with 1 another.png Shadow and Big looking down in depression.png Mario feeling depressed.png Sonic's face close up.png Power ring broken into pieces.png R.I.P. Ending 1.png Transcript * (Mario comes right out of the travel pipe and walks right over to the entrance of the hospital, he opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Sonic the Hedgehog.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Mario opening the door to see Sonic, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Mario closes the door silently while some Sonic the Hedgehog games are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Mario walks right over to the comatose Sonic.) * (Tails is goes right near Sonic's bed side with a depressed look on his face, he cries a bit 'til Amy lightly pushes him right down and begins rubbing Sonic's right hand.) * Tails: "Uuuh." * Amy: "Sonic..." * (Then, Sonic slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's all right.) * (Then, a tweet message is heard, Rouge goes to check her smart phone, revealing that Sega announces a new Sonic game, which causes Sonic to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Amy: (Gasps In Shock) "Sonic? Sonic? No... no... SONIC!" * (Amy and Tails shake Sonic's motionless body just as they begin sobbing wildly.) * (Mario begins looking depressed 'til he realizes that he can revive Sonic with his 1-up mushroom, but right before he does anything to do so, Shadow grabs his right shoulder and shakes his head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Sonic.) * (Amy and Tails finally stop shaking Sonic, but they were still sobbing wildly.) * (Rouge was standing right next to Knuckles, but she was sobbing silently.) * (Marine was also sobbing silently just as Blaze supports her for consoling.) * (Shadow and Big are depressed.) * (Mario was feeling depressed.) * (The look on Sonic's face was deadpan and still just as the right side of his death bed was seen with his power ring dropping right onto the ground, breaks into pieces and finally disappearing.) * R.I.P Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails (off screen): "SONIIIIIIC!!!!!!" Characters * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy Rose * Big * Shadow * Rouge * Blaze * Marine * Mario Voice Cast * Ninti Chance - Tails/Amy Rose/Rouge (uncredited) * Ian Pabito - Shadow/Mario Category:Deathbed Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas